The invention relates to a composite magnetic head.
A composite magnetic head represents an integral assembly having a record/playback gap as well as an erase head. A conventional assembly is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a composite magnetic head 1 comprises a central core 2, a pair of lateral cores 3, 4 disposed on the opposite sides of the core 2 so as to hold it therebetween, and a pair of bobbins 7, 8 carrying coils 5, 6 thereon. The bobbins are fitted over a rear portion or a lower portion, as viewed in this Figure, of the lateral cores 3, 4 which extend in a direction toward each other. An erase gap 9 is defined between the cores 2, 3 by inserting a suitable gap forming material into the spacing formed between their front ends or in the upper ends as viewed in this Figure. Similarly a record/playback gap 10 is defined between the cores 2, 4 by fitting a gap forming material into the spacing between their front ends. The bobbins have flanges at their opposite ends, and conductive terminals 11, 12 are fixedly mounted on flanges 7a, 8a which are located remote from the central core 2. These terminals are connected with lead wires of both coils 5, 6.
With the construction of such a composite magnetic head, the cores 2 to 4 are separate members, so that they had to be assembled together by using a special ruler or jig, otherwise the gap defining portions may be displaced in a direction toward and away from the head surface or in a direction crosswise of the magnetic track, resulting in the difficulty in producing a smooth head surface and gaps having a sufficient width.